


Home for Christmas

by worrisomeme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Sebastian’s a fidgety mess by the time his plane touches down in New York. Without Chris he knows it’s going to take him the entire drive home before his heart even starts to slow. Well, after this long apart it might have actually been worse with Chris, but for a better reason and so Seb thinks he definitely would have preferred it. As he rides the elevator up to his floor he rubs a hand over his head where he’s finally able to let his hair grow back in proper, his jaw where he’s been too lazy to shave in favor of it simply growing in as well.His brow furrows at the muffled sound of the TV on quietly through his door. Is his mom there? He thought he’d told her he was coming home today. Well, maybe she’d come by to surprise him with dinner or something. A home-cooked meal does sound nicer than the pizza he’d been planning on ordering as soon as he walked in the door.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a happy little fluffy thank you fic I wrote for the sweetest ghost boy ever - Salem! Hope you enjoy it!<3

Sebastian’s a fidgety mess by the time his plane touches down in New York. Without Chris he knows it’s going to take him the entire drive home before his heart even starts to slow. Well, after this long apart it might have actually been _worse_ with Chris, but for a better reason and so Seb thinks he definitely would have preferred it. As he rides the elevator up to his floor he rubs a hand over his head where he’s finally able to let his hair grow back in proper, his jaw where he’s been too lazy to shave in favor of it simply growing in as well.

His brow furrows at the muffled sound of the TV on quietly through his door. Is his mom there? He thought he’d told her he was coming home today. Well, maybe she’d come by to surprise him with dinner or something. A home-cooked meal does sound nicer than the pizza he’d been planning on ordering as soon as he walked in the door.

He unlocks the door and lets himself in and immediately trips over shoes in the entrance. Big sneakers that definitely don’t belong to his mother. He curses in every language he knows and hears guilty laughter from the kitchen, football from the TV in the living room. Chris!

“Shit, sorry babe!” he calls from the kitchen, still laughing, and Sebastian feels his heart skip a beat at the sound, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. The smell of spaghetti wafts through the apartment on his voice and the butterflies turn into thunder.

“I just get home and you’re already trying to kill me,” Sebastian jokes when he composes himself – both from the wonderful surprise and the stumble.

“I said sorry!” Chris’s hands are up faux-defensively as he rounds the corner into the hallway. “I made you dinner,” he tries, a sheepish grin on his face.

“And it smells wonderful,” Seb replies, smiling as he drops his bag and toes off his shoes, shrugs off his coat. “I hope it’s done. I thought you were going back to Boston for the holidays.”

His boyfriend pulls him into his arms and kisses him fiercely, almost knocks the wind out of him. “I missed you too much,” he explains, breathless himself. “And the timer just went off like thirty seconds ago, so good timing baby.”

“I missed you too,” Sebastian says and steals another kiss.

When Chris finally lets go of him, he rubs a hand through Sebastian’s hair and over his beard. Seb practically purrs and leans into the touch.

“’M not used to _you_ being the scruffy one,” he teases, kissing him one more time before lacing their fingers and leading him into the kitchen. “Hope the flight wasn’t too bad.”

“Could have been better,” Sebastian bites back a shudder at the thought. “Your family’s going to hate me if they find out you ditched them for me,” he jokes, changes the subject. He takes a seat at the table while Chris sets two plates down, laughing again.

“They won’t hate you for it,” he says, taking the seat across from him. “With your family and in New York, and them in Boston, and our jobs, they’re going to have to get used to splitting the already-unconventional holidays.”

Sebastian’s ears perk up a little at that. Their relationship had never been so superficial as a fling, but he hadn’t exactly been confident that Chris was in quite as deep as he was.

“Yeah?” is all he asks, letting out a pleased hum at the first bite of the food. “When did you get so good at cooking?”

“Well, I mean, yeah,” Chris flushes a little as he answers, fork halfway to his mouth. Suddenly he looks unsure of himself. “We exchanged keys last time we saw each other, I figured that meant things were serious enough that we’d be spending holidays together now.”

“Oh! Yeah! Yes! I mean, I had hoped anyway,” he starts to blush too. “We just hadn’t discussed it, so I wasn’t sure.” He can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “So I guess I’ll have to surprise you with a nice hotel suite in Boston next time then, huh?”

Part of him still can’t believe that Chris had felt the same, had chosen him. When Chris had asked to talk to him after filming one day during Civil War, he thought for sure he was just being obvious and was about to get told off for being creepy about his crush, or at the very least gently shot down. When Chris had instead confessed his own feelings and kissed him, well, he hadn’t even allowed himself to think that would have been an option.

Chris laughs and smiles, reaching a hand out to cup Sebastian’s cheek. “I love you _so_ much, you know that?”

Sebastian’s blush turns crimson but he smiles from ear to ear, leaning into the touch. “I know,” he says. How couldn’t he? Chris is spending Christmas with him and his family and was here when he got home, surprised him with dinner. “I love you so much too.”

“I know,” Chris says as Sebastian turns his head to press a kiss to his palm. “I can’t wait to give you your present.”

“You know this means you’re going to have to come to my mom’s to make cookies tomorrow, right?” Sebastian says, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys liked it!!<3
> 
> Comments, kudos, and all that other good stuff all mean _so_ much to me! Words can't even describe how much<3
> 
> And, as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) where we can chat and/or you can send me requests and prompts and stuff!<3 <3 <3


End file.
